1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to communication devices and services and in particular to communication devices and services employing calling party identification information to process incoming calls. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a communication device or service employing calling party identification information together with a customizable database of allowable calling parties to determine whether and how to route an incoming call.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communications devices, including telephones, facsimile (fax) machines, answering machines, paging devices, and the like, have become an integral part of both business and domestic environments. While offering tremendous convenience and facilitating interpersonal contact and information exchange, these devices may also serve as an source of aggravation and annoyance.
A variety of caller identification, call screening and call blocking devices and/or services are offered or have been contemplated. Generally, however, such devices and services merely display calling party identification information while letting the call ring through. Incoming calls thus continue to disturb the receiving party and disrupt their activity. Existing devices and service also typically lack the capacity for customization, so that different calling parties may automatically be handled differently.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a mechanism for preventing an incoming call from disturbing the called party unless the called party wishes to receive the call, which also includes the capacity to be customized so that different calling parties are automatically handled differently.